Uthgerd the Unbroken
Uthgerd the Unbroken, commonly referred to simply as Uthgerd, is one of Sips' companions that he recruits during his adventures in his The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim series. Sips first met Uthgerd in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and was able to recruit her after finishing her unmarked sidequest, where the player must defeat her in a fist fight. Sips speaks to Uthgerd during his videos, often remarking on her silence. In later episodes, Sips began using a screenshot from episode 30 displaying a close up of Uthgerd accompanied by subtitles. These were used to make Uthgerd 'join in' on conversations or express her opinions, many of which involved Sips talking to other women or in direct response to Sips' comments. After Sips found the Ancient Helmet of the Unburned inside Labyrinthian, he gave it to Uthgerd to replace her golden dwarf helmet. He later nicknamed her 'Captain Caribou' due to the helmet having horns reminiscent of antlers. Uthgerd is one-third of The Triforce, which is comprised of herself, Princess Leia (Sips) and Satan (Sips' summoned Flame Atronach that was later replaced by Satan 2.0, a summoned Dremora). Uthgerd seems to disapprove of Sips' habit of leaving a bucket on the heads of recently dispatched opponents, as she has kicked buckets away after Sips has carefully placed them a few times. Uthgerd has left Sips' service on multiple occasions: *She was briefly replaced by Lydia in episode 38 when she went on a sabbatical, but Uthgerd quickly returned to Sips' side in episode 39 as he found Lydia to be too awkward and not a good fit in the team. *Uthgerd left Sips' service in episode 50 when Sips began a mission for the Companions, being temporarily replaced by Farkas (nicknamed 'Freddy Farkas' by Sips), a member of the Companions recruited during some of the in-game quests. *Uthgerd rejoined Sips for a short time in episode 56 during the 'A Night to Remember' quest, however, she once again left in episode 58 when Sips formed 'The Guyforce' with J'zargo whom Sips nicknamed 'Panther Guy' and Satan 2.0, a summoned Dermora from the 'Sanguine Rose' staff. Uthgerd didn't rejoin Sips in his adventure until episode 70, although Sips mentions her frequently in his videos during her absence. In episode 71, 'The Triforce' was finally formally reformed when Sips begins using the original Satan once more. Trivia *Sips once thought he had inadvertently killed Uthgerd thinking she was a Silver Hand, leading to a video montage of their adventure together and Sips apologising for saying she looked like a man. He then turned around and Uthgerd was standing there and the corpse was a Silver Hand after all: Sips Plays Skyrim - Part 17 - Friendly Fire. *Uthgerd also made an appearance in Sips' Evoland series as his companion, healer and mage. In this series, Uthgerd is killed by Zephyros, the final villain of the series. Sips also named a ride after her in Sipsco World. *According to Sips, Uthgerd can't read. *Sips often refers to Uthgerd as 'My number one bitch' or 'My big bitch'. *Uthgerd likes to run on the spot to exercise. Gallery Category:Skyrim Category:Characters Category:Sips